


Ouroboros

by AngelicEclair



Series: Ouroboros [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: A collection of short stories following the relationship between the reader and various characters from the Metal Gear series. Some may be one-offs, while others may have a cohesive plot and several chapters.  These stories may contain depictions of sexual content or other mature themes. There will be proper warnings in place if need be.Feel free to give feedback and suggestions for future parts! However, Keep in mind I have no beta reader, so there may be mistakes in the writing.





	1. Us Against The World (Solid Snake/Reader)

At first, (Y/N) didn’t realize how remarkable it was to have come across someone who wanted to hear about every little thing that went on inside her head and would listen in nonjudgmental hush. The moon was no longer her sole company when insomnia reared its ghoulish head and her bedsheets felt like they were strangling her. David’s eyes were always icy-clear like a winter pond giving him a far off, worlds-away look, but something about them locked onto hers was like silent reassurance when her voice would crack and words seemed to splinter her throat. Both their lives were hard, with a bounty stamped on David’s head since the day he was born and (Y/N) dealing with all the she had seen and will see as a human intelligence collector. Wetwork and doing the bidding of the government, no matter the task was the grim reality that had become normalcy for the two.

However, things weren’t all as black and hopeless as they appeared. Living with Hal sprinkled their lives with sunshine. He was witty, resourceful, but afraid of his own shadow and that provided many comical hijinks that kept the pair in stitches, sometimes literally. The three were inseparable, knowing they had to stick together at all costs. It was them against the entire world after all. It wasn’t often that Hal left the house, choosing to conceal himself in a unpoppable bubble of focus as he tirelessly researched for missions. Being as though he could go out in public virtually undetected as opposed to David or (Y/N), he did all the grocery shopping, but only when the cupboards were bare. They couldn’t risk the odd chance of somebody recognizing him.

That left the Snake and the little Rabbit home alone, which usually consisted of David grumbling about there not being anything on TV and (Y/N) drawing up reports when they weren’t preparing for a mission, which was more often than not.

It was a dreary day and Hal had just left for the market and left David asleep on the couch and (Y/N) quietly thumbing through a book in the recliner. It was nearing late afternoon and Snake was still snoring and barely stirring. (Y/N) was becoming a little irritated by the quiet, but opted for letting him sleep. Peacefulness looked so sweet on him and the two of them would be leaving for Europe the next morning for an assignment. The young woman peeked over the page and looked over at the sound Snake as he lay on his back with his arms crossed, head bowed, and chin resting on his chest. His face was free from toil and all the worry lines had smoothed to silk. She considered getting up and bringing him a blanket, but she knew if she made the tiniest sound he would wake up. They had known each other since they were just children, when their only concern was who could gather the most flowers, rose hips, shiny pebbles from underneath the apple trees on the ranch they lived on, waiting for foster parents to take them in. The thought of separation and the ache that would bring seldom entered their mind. Deep down, they knew that nothing could truly severe their ties, the strings were made of gold. Being quite the rough and tumble children, they would stir buckets of mud as if it were a bucket of chocolate cake to be mixed for the baking. The would find entertainment in climbing trees, pushing each other down, and seeing who could collect the most scabs be the time they were called back into the institution. Though she was too young to learn the tangled knot of her origin, (Y/N) was the daughter of a top human intelligence collector that once worked for the Diamond Dogs and had undergone gene therapy and manipulation. Similar to (Y/N), her best friend David was the product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and was a clone of world renowned soldier Big Boss. It was no mere coincidence they were raised so closely.

In her teenage years, she had become very serious; like a hyacinth, sheathed in glossy green, with buds just tinted. Their bond was far from artificial, but it was definitely part of their pre-planned destinies. As they grew, Snake was made an honorary Green Beret and was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND. (Y/N) was still there, though she sometimes felt like static or background noise ringing in his ears. It sometimes felt like they weren’t meant to be equals, as she always had to maintain the role of sidekick and data collector, but nothing deterred her from keeping their bond stainless. She had always been there by his side and had a secret book of polaroids to prove it. She knew the leaders of FOXHOUND would most likely have her toss it in the incinerator.

Now, they were back to the way they once were. It was a bit bizarre having an additional member to the party, having been simply David and (Y/N) for so long, but Hal was a sweetheart and didn’t make anything uncomfortable. He was like a long-lost brother to her. Hal and Dave were so different and yet so alike. Dave was like cotton candy, his gruff expressions that only melt away when the right words and touches and sense of safety overcame him. Underneath the cold, hardened shell, there was a plush soft spot only (Y/N) and Hal were permitted to see. Hal was studious, and well-versed in nearly everything. He usually tried to maintain a tough façade for others, but when he was with his two favorite people, he laughed and snorted louder than was usually expected. For the first time in his life, he glowed when he talked. He was always crooked glasses, dewy eyes, calm and goodness in his heart.

Just as (Y/N) realized she was smiling at the memories, she heard a grumble come from the lump on the couch. Dave sat up and imminently eyed the clock on Hal’s computer monitor on the desk in the corner. He made sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

“Thought you’d never wake up.”

The girl chuckled softly and closed her book on the paperclip she was using as a marker.

“Me too.” 

She got up from her place on the recliner and grabbed her mug off the side table.

“We have a lot to get together before the morning. Do you want me to fix you some coffee?”

Snake rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to shake the urge to lie back down. He had been up three whole days prior.

“Please.”

(Y/N) shuffled into the quaint kitchen and over to the coffeemaker and breathed in deeply. The window was open and the rain has intensified the smell of the all the honeysuckle, snowdrops, and primroses outside. As she reached for another mug from the cabinet, she heard the trills of the birds carried on the wind. She loved being in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nature and wished that it could always be this calm. Nothing but sunrises and sunsets, storms and lulls, wild strawberries and wild roses, damp logs, wandering foxes and rabbits forever. It was becoming harder and harder to leave the cottage each mission. As she scooped the coffee grounds, she looked over at Snake who was lighting a cigarette, despite what Hal’s constant protesting and exaggerated coughing.

“Hal’s gonna have a cow.”

She smiled and shook her head.

“The window is open. By the time he comes back the smell will have completely aired out.”

Snake took a long drag, peering towards (Y/N) from behind the hand over his mouth.

“What takes him so long anyway?”

The girl leaned against the counter and shook her head with a sigh.

“He really enjoys looking at the condiment section.”

Dave chuckled and leaned back into the couch, the cigarette illuminating his features in the darkening room. Those rare laughs, so few and far between, always sent a pang of bittersweetness to her heart.

“I think he really likes getting out and having a little time to himself, even though he would never admit it. He likes knowing that we need him, but the pressure really weighs on him sometimes.”

Snake reached forward to stub the cig in the ashtray, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

“We need to send him on a vacation. He deserves time away from the mess we made.”

There was a moment of silence besides the bubbling and gurgling of the coffeemaker. (Y/N)’s features dropped as she was reminded of the depth of the hole they had dug. They could never stop running and settle down for more than a month or two at a time and know they had dragged Hal into the equation. It didn’t seem fair. Though, his life never really had a sense of normalcy to it. She looked up and noticed how pronounced the bags under Snake’s eyes were. They were always dark and a little puffy, giving him a moody, brooding look, but he looked exhausted, even after a six-hour-long nap. 

“You could use one too.”

She chirped as she made her way back towards the couch as the coffee brewed. Her eyes were filled with concern for the person who mattered the most to her. When he hurt, she hurt. It had been that way since they were kids.

“I…I really worry about you sometimes. You barely sleep, barely eat sometimes…”

(Y/N) sat down beside David who met her with narrow, cold eyes. Despite his appearance, she knew he was hanging onto every word she said and appreciated her concern.

“I’ll be okay. I always am.”

“I know, but I hate to see you like this. Why don’t you visit Alaska for a while? Hal and I can handle things until you get back. Then, Hal can take a break.”

“I’m fine, (Y/N)”

The girl tucked her hair behind her ear and stared down.

“So stubborn…”

She muttered to herself.

“Besides, if I leave, who is gonna take care of you and Hal?”

(Y/N) giggled that sweet, sunshine-bringing laugh of hers and Snake just stared before clutching her arm. The color drained from her cheeks. Softening his hold, he focused his intense stare directly into her eyes. “I don’t like leaving you.”

He said frankly.

“I don’t feel right leaving you. Not after all that’s happened when I have.”

(Y/N) bit the inside of her lip before opening her mouth to protest.

“I know you can handle yourself, but what we do is bigger than both of us. Even though it may have been a blow to my ego in the beginning. I know I can’t do any of this alone. I need you…”

(Y/N’s) eyes filled with bright surprise, wondering if her ears had deceived her or she had wondered straight into a dream.

“…And Hal.”

He finished with a noticeable gulp, given away by the bob of his Adam’s apple. (Y/N) wound up body fell slowly and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah…”

She replied stiffly before collecting herself and standing up. “Coffee’s done.”

She did her best to disguise her crestfallen tone and slip away from the building tension under the pretense of getting coffee.

“Wait,”

Fingers wrapped around her wrist. (Y/N) turned to him with eyes aglow.

“That’s not what I wanted to say.”

David tried his hardest to keep from lighting up another cigarette to diffuse the embarrassment rising in his chest.

“Let’s just leave it at ‘I need you’.”

The smile he offered was faint but comforting and full of heart. Even more endearing was that his pale cheeks were dusted with a soft, azalea pink. He was full of wit, quips, and snark but underneath his steely exterior was a shy, reserved man who was unfamiliar with how romance and most other tender emotions felt and worked.

“Dave! You can be so stubborn and so egotistical sometimes!” (Y/N) chuckled and playfully beat her fists against his chest.

“Whatever.” He grumbled jokingly and rolled his eyes. As the jeering stopped, Snake’s smirk faded and moved closer to (Y/N), his hand sliding under her jaw. He nudged her chin up with his thumb, and her lips parted with a sharp intake of breath. And then he saw it. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the soft rose in her cheeks, the skittish look in her eyes, flitting to his lips and then quickly away. Comprehension suddenly oozed through him like heated honey purling through his veins. Could it be? After years they were finally divulging the true nature of their worst kept secret, their feelings for each other. The thought sent warm ripples of shock through his body, thinning the air in his lungs. His gaze gentled, taking in the cute vulnerability in her eyes, the fear in her face, and all he wanted to do was hold her, reassure her. Though he was not sure how.

As if under a spell, his gaze was drawn to her lips, parted and full, and the sound of her shallow breathing filled him with a fierce longing. “(Y/N),” he whispered, no power over the pull he was suddenly feeling. In slow motion, he leaned toward her, closing his eyes to caress her mouth with his own. A weak gasp escaped her as she stiffened, but he couldn’t relent. The taste of her lips was far more than he bargained for, and he drew her close with a raspy groan. With a fierce hold, he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, gently, possessive in his touch. His fingers twined in her hair, desperate to explore her angelic body.

What’s the matter,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “do I make you nervous?”

The heat in her cheeks went straight to her embarrassed deflection and she iced him with a cool gaze. Snake smirked. To his surprise, her features quickly softened and she looked down at the carpet, her long lashes hiding her starry eyes.

“You do, a-actually…” She breathed, too disarmed to deny it.

“I knew you had a crush on me since we were kids.”

He chuckled under his breath, looking proud of himself as his lips hovered right over (Y/N) sensitive and open neck.

“I don’t think you’d call this a ‘crush’.”

Snake leaned back so he could absorb the whole sight of (Y/N) as she sat before him, flustered and nearly shaking.

“What would you call it then?”

She kissed him and could feel the heat from his body, so familiar she could drown in it.

“I…think I’ve loved you all this time.”

She didn’t just ‘think’, she knew. She loved him without knowing how, or when, or from where. She simply loved him straightforwardly, without complexities or pride and hoped he did to. She knew no other way to live than to love him.

“Hal can’t know about this. It all has to remain professional.”

(Y/N) shook her head and nervously slipped her hand underneath Snake’s.

“When has this ever been professional? The three of us are far from it, you know that…”

Her alluring, sensual, deep eyes flicked back up to meet his.

“Are you just scared? It’s okay, because I am too.”

“I’m not scared of anything…but you…loving you…losing you.”

Snake scooted behind (Y/N) and swung his legs around either side of her form as he trailed kisses up her graceful, swanlike neck, eliciting excited gasps from her quivering lips.

“You’re the one thing that terrifies me.”

(Y/N) shuddered as chill bumps popped up all over her smooth skin. It was if his hands were made of arctic ice as they ghosted over the curves of her form. His coldness must have something to do with his gene modification. It was dark now. They only light came from the mellifluent glow of the muted TV and Otacon’s idle computer screen.

“C’mere.”

Snake whispered as he gently pulled her flush with his chest. He was so close that (Y/N) rose and fell with his breathing, which was quite audible. (Y/N) squeaked as she felt something pulsing with heat press into her lower back. Snake hummed in acknowledgment and reached around to splay his rough hand across her stomach.

“You…must have wanted this for a while…O-or…it’s just been a long time for you.”

She whispered as his hand inched ever closer to the place that was now throbbing with a dull, uncomfortable heat.

“You kept me waiting.” 

His voice hit a deep, dark pit and rumbled through her veins, sending more silken wetness leaking from in between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together and whimpered, wanted to curl inside herself and hide away. The blossoming burn on her cheeks was growing unbearable.

“Do you want me, (Y/N)?”

She nodded quickly as she felt desperation claw at her loins, making her feel weak and dizzy. It was like a love overdose.

Snake quickly pried her knees apart and began the slow descent to her aching slit, all the while peppering every inch of exposed skin with kisses and the smallest nips. Two fingers slipped below the band of her panties and over where she needed him the most. Her entire body seized and air depleted from her lungs.

“Hmm…I always wondered if you got wet for me.”

The warm tingle of pleasure began swirling in her abdomen as he continued the tortuously-slow rubbing. (Y/N) thought she would go mad with humiliation as he dipped his fingers lower, producing a wet squish.

“H-hh….”

Feeling as though she had lost her last ounce of dignity, (Y/N) opted to just close her eyes and enjoy the balmy waves of pleasure that crept up her spine as he picked up a steady pace. His chin rested on her shoulder.

“You’re cute…”

As she relaxed against his body, she felt his throat bob as he swallowed thickly. Being as cocky as he could be, (Y/N) was surprised to see him so nervous. The damp spot growing on his chest, constant gulping, and shaky hands was a dead giveaway. They were rookie’s hands if she’d ever seen them, though she hadn’t. The girl swallowed a whine and involuntarily bucked into the heel of his hand. Snake made a V with his fingers to spread her open and swiped a finger upwards, collecting the slick that had run out. He spread it back up to her swollen bud and began drawing slow, loving circles that shook her to her roots. The little angel against his chest quivered and panted

“Your sounds are so adorable.”

He breathed shakily before turning her face towards him to kiss her cheek. His other hand was massaging her underneath her panties.

“A-ahh…W-what if…what if Hal comes in?”

(Y/N) gripped David’s wrist as it jerked and turned in her pants. He sneered without halting his ministrations.

“You know he won’t be back for ages…Or are you just scared?” He tested. A single digit pressed inside, shallowly pumping in and out. (Y/N’s) hand cupped her mouth and muffled her quiet, unsteady sounds, earning a satisfied ‘hmph’ from Snake. Much to her dismay, he took away his finger right as the unfamiliar intrusion was becoming pleasurable. His hands were uncharacteristically shaky and eager as he raised her sweater above her head. He leaned into her warm shoulder to get a peek at the back of her bra as he fumbled to unclasp it. The straps slithered down her shoulders and his hands dove for her shapely breasts, growling to himself at the delicate softness. Everything about her was feather-soft and sweet. 

“I am scared…” She whispered as David scooped her up and laid her down on the couch. The hands reaching into his sweatpants stilled and his brows raised.

“…I’m scared of how much I want you.”

He gave a lazy smile and (Y/N’s) pounding heart clenched. He was so sweet, but her eyes couldn’t help sliding down the hardened contours of his rough, muscular, scarred body. A trail of hair lead down from his naval into his boxers, which his fingers were hooked into. Feeling reassured by her clear admiration and face awash with anticipation, he reluctantly slipped his sweatpants and boxers down in one movement. His length sprung to life. (Y/N) clamped her legs together once more in a feeble attempt to satiate the ravaging burn in between her thighs.

Snake crawled over his love’s body and captured her lips. Her mouth was so inviting, so swollen, as if made just for kissing. Even in the lowlight her mouth shone like a berry. He had such beautiful dark blue eyes and an intelligent, kind, sincere expression, almost too innocent for such an act. David felt the same about (Y/N), as if he would reduce her to ruble just by touching her. But it was all he could do not to taste her skin. After so long of just devouring her with his eyes, freedom to touch her rendered him drunk. He cupped the underside of her breasts and pushed them up a bit, dragging his lips along the top. His light stubble chafed but the warm wetness of tongue and his hot breath gave adequate distraction. His engorged length rubbed against her clothed crotch, giving desirable friction. (Y/N) rolled her head to the side and mewled. 

“See what you do to me?” He rasped as his eyes grew glassy with lust. His hips shifted and he ground into her. “You don’t know how much I want to do to you.”

It was startling to hear such filthy things in his dark, gravelly voice so close to her ear. It was apparent he was shy and a tad uncomfortable, but he had to keep his sharp tongue. What would she think of him if he was crumbling beneath her like he wanted to?

“Let me see you.”

David’s fingers hooked into the waistband of (Y/N’s) pajama pants and panties, successfully shoving them down to her ankles in one fell action. Her legs were smooth and lovely like a garden nymph’s. Fighting the urge to cross her legs and obscure her slick-glistening slit from Snake, she grasped the cushion beneath her for purchase. He hiked her legs up onto his shoulders and stared down at her admiringly.

“You’re so pretty.”

His thumb rested against her little mound and pulled her opening apart. “Are you really sure about this? There’s no going back once we do this.”

“I’ve wanted this for…so long. I don’t care what happens.”

Solid pressed himself down hard into her shivering body with bared teeth. His hair hung over his eyes as he stared down at (Y/N’s) face, twisted in sweet agony as the head popped into her suddenly. He cursed sharply and immediately stilled inside, grabbing handfuls of the cushion on either side of (Y/N’s) head. The girl arched her back and cried out, squishing her breasts against Snake’s hard chest. Panting hard, he lowered his face into the crook of her neck and began rocking his hips against hers.

“You’re so warm.”

He mused in his deep, spine-tingling voice before swallowing the sacred sighs that spilled from his little doll’s lips. She felt like Hell, Purgatory, Paradise; the end and beginning of everything. As she grew more comfortable in his arms, she unfolded slowly like a love letter with ropes of her tangled hair spread across the arm of the couch. 

“You’re taking me so well, (Y/N) …” His voice rumbled against her neck, the final syllable drawn out in a sultry hum. She gasped as she was filled again, the relentless stretching making her clench around him, dragging him harder against her silken walls. His chest vibrated against hers as he groaned appreciatively. A hand found hers and intertwined their fingers hesitantly. (Y/N) looked up with half-lidded eyes and they sighed in unison as the pace grew to new heights.

“I-I…can’t believe how deep you are…aah…inside me.”

She whispered, the hand covering the side of her burning-red face muffling her words. Snake lurched forwards and she swore she could feel him twitching inside. He was staring down at her, pupils blown wide, only framed by a thin ring of blue. 

“I never thought…huugh…you’d let me take you.”

(Y/N) bit back a sweet whine as he rubbed hard against her g-spot. The weight of his body was shoving the air out of her lungs with every movement. She clung to him and shuddered as the molten-heat of her climax slowly coiled in her bell, climbing higher in unsteady stages with each filthy word that rolled out of his mouth and slide of his skin against hers. He was trying so hard to upkeep his cool, calm, and collected façade. It was frankly adorable. He wanted to fulfill her wildest fantasies, but in reality, she just wanted him.

Snake picked his head up and looked into her tear-bright eyes.

“Can…I…inside?” He asked softly, eyes becoming unfocused as his icy exterior broke. He felt his wits melting away. Her little bud throbbed and a pang of lovestruck lust struck at her heart. He looked incredible like that. His hair was messy, he was blushing, and he was shining with sweat. A rare sight. He never got winded. She wanted nothing more than to watch and feel him release inside her. She bet it would sound beautiful.

“Please, David…”

She gave a reassuring smile and reached up to pet his cheek, earning a short hiss from him as he tensed and shoke. Hearing her moan his name in her sweet voice was more than he could handle. He bared his teeth as a long growl tore its way out of his throat. He shoved himself deep inside of (Y/N) and stayed there, grinding as he poured his essence inside her. (Y/N) panted and arched your back again as the heat poured against her walls. Snake murmured husky praise between breaths as he came down from his high, still shoving himself and his load deep. The wet friction sent her over the edge into her first climax, which rolled across her trembling body in delicious waves.

“D-David!”

She cried his name through her cupped mouth before it melted away into sappy praise

“…S-Snake…Snake…You’re so good. It was so…I…”

Snake found her mouth in the darkness and kissed her clumsily as they rode out the bliss.

It felt like they laid there forever before Snake grumbled and finally gripped himself and pulled out of her, taking a moment to admire the way she looked with her hair fanned out like a halo behind her head.

“(Y/N)…”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

Ever since Snake’s final encounter with his father in Zanzibar, nothing was ever this simple or pure. It ate away at him, sliced his conscience to shreds, though he tried to appear unfazed. Though it may have been patricide, it took the most away from Snake. War became a part of him and planted the seed of a never-ending nightmare. He would never have a future that did not contain suffering.

“I really needed this. I really needed you.”

He sighed and carded a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Not to get sappy on you, but…I wish I could give you a better life. I always said “if you love someone, you have to protect them”. I have failed many times. My only solace was living on my survival instinct. I am a pariah, a beast. But you make me forget that. You always have.”

(Y/N) had never heard him talk so earnestly before. He was always a very blunt individual, but never about his feelings.

“I never thought it was a good idea to live for someone else, but I don’t have anything else but you. You keep me going.”

“I love you, David.”

She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

Just then, the two heard the rustling of grocery bags and the rattling of keys outside the front door. Hal was home from the store. It was amazing how the courses of their lives had changed in just over an hour. In contrary to (Y/N’s) panic, Snake calmly dressed himself and went back to lounging on the couch. (Y/N) snapped her bra back into place and smoothed out her sweater before sprinting into the kitchen to the coffeemaker. Absentmindedly she poured a mug as Hal shuffled inside, setting his bags down in the corner. “Hey, guys.”

Hal turned to look at (Y/N) pouring a second cup of coffee.

“Boy, I have so much work to do tonight, I could really use that.”

He motioned towards the cups.

“Sure!”

Without thinking, (Y/N) pranced over to Otacon with his cup and handed it to him. He took a sip and his brows instantly furrowed above his glasses.

“…Why is the coffee cold if you just made it?”


	2. Rescuing You, Rescuing Me (Solid Snake/Reader)

21:00

South Africa

Snake observed his environs and doubled-checked them with the glowing map grid that appeared on his Codec secured to his wrist. The cargo dock was in an excavated cavern that was supported with metal latticework. The facility was covertly tucked away underground, with platforms dotted with shipping crates and obscuring the view of the entrance. He drew a .45-caliber SOCOM and skulked in the shadows and towards the elevator, no sound but the lashing rain and harsh biting winds from the sea scouring the austere salt marshes that the scrub forest swathed. It brought in a fine mist that chilled Snake’s skin, which felt heavenly after sloshing through swamps for hours, when the air was thick and the cicadas screamed incessantly. He recalled the stowaway leeches clinging to him, sourly. There were seven soldiers patrolling the mouth of the cave, just called to their post for the evening. Snake’s sharp eyes flicked over to them and felt the vibrations of their heavy steps into the craggy cavern. He backed up towards the elevator with silent sleekness, wolf-like eyes watching unblinkingly. With a quick step to the side, he pressed his back flush against the cold steel of the elevator and examined the illuminated buttons on the panel.

A blue dot fizzled onto the grid map on his Codec, signifying that he was close to her. She appeared to be in the basement, probably being tortured relentlessly for information and experimented on. Amazingly, her tracking implant has not been discovered. Jabbing the button for the one floor above the basement, the elevator doors shuddered closed and Snake collected his thoughts as he descended deeper and deeper into the ‘asylum” which was clearly built strictly for capturing mercenaries and the army’s elite and trying to brainwash them for the use of Foxhound.

The doors slid open and Snake was met with bitter, sterilized cold and harsh white light as he hid in the corner of the elevator and watched his Codec. No one around. Carefully stepping out, he jutted down the hallway and discovered a vent near a boiler room and led in the direction of the blue dot. Snake sank to his knees and crawled inside, feeling a bit more content and covered in the tight space. Sliding through, he peered down into the darkened cells below, through the air vents. The blue dot began flashing white as to indicate he was hovering directly above the girl’s room, peering down to see a discernibly shaken (Y/N) curled up on a cot.

Snake shoved away the vent cover and dropped down from the ceiling, landing noiselessly in the center of the room, startling (Y/N) awake. “S-Snake!” She whispered and grasped at her blanket, trying to hide her bare legs. Disgustingly lewd and selfishly, she wasn’t allowed pants, only an oversized tee-shirt and panties. As the spy straightened his posture and stepped towards her, (Y/N) lowered the covers and revealed her badly purpled arms. His narrow eyes drifted up to her busted lip and disheveled hair, and felt the slightest pang of regret in his chest, feeling he could have gotten there much sooner.

Her eyes were hollow-looking with dark crescents resting heavily beneath them. Though, (Y/N) was a notorious black ops agent and functioned as efficient like a well-oiled machine on missions, but she had a sweet, rosy charm to her that made Snake very protective of her. He knew she really didn’t need his help outside this one incident, but he vowed to watch over her from afar, without becoming too involved. It would be a gross breach of protocol.

“Snake! Guards are moving down the hallway to check on all the prisoners!” Otacon warned through the man’s earpiece. Get out of there! I’m rerouting your way out and sending you the updated coordinates.”

(Y/N) whimpered as she tried to move her body. It was made clear by the puncture holes in the inside of her elbow that she had been given multiple serums and sedatives to keep her cooperative. Thinking fast, Snake grabbed a crate from the corner of the room and pushed it directly underneath the open air vent.

“Come on, (Y/N). You have to get up and grab onto me.”

With a half-asleep nod, the girl slung her badly scarred legs over the side of the cot and rested her feet on the ice-cold floor. She grit her teeth as she forced every ounce of her waning strength into her bottom half and staggered towards the sneaking suit-clad man. She wrapped her arms around Solid’s waist and he bolted upwards off the crate and gripped the inside of the vent with his strong hands, pulling the two of them into the vent with ease. Despite the constricting claustrophobia, Snake let (Y/N) remain clasping onto his back while he crept along on his belly. Her grip was loosening as the sleepiness pulled her eyelids down and relaxed at the warmth and safety the man provided.

When (Y/N) woke up, she was curled up inside of a hulking redwood with a nearly, completely hollowed out stump. Solid was setting up a makeshift shelter in the pouring summer rain. He didn’t grumble or look bitter at the unfortunate weather, he simply wore the same expression he always did: a mixture of being clouded in thought yet sharp and focused. Peering around cautiously as her vision returned, she saw they were completely alone.

“David…”

Her dry, crackling voice mumbled as she pulled herself out of the hollowed truck and underneath the pitched tarp. Hearing his real name out in the open sent a shiver down his spine. Ducking inside the shelter, David answered her call silently and settled down beside her. It was quiet except for the rain pebbling overhead, the faint chirp of crickets, and Snake digging in one of the many pouches strapped to his suit.

“You need to eat something.” He unboxed a CalorieMate and handed over the square piece of shortbread with a look of concern. “T-thanks…” (Y/N) smiled weakly and reached a shaky hand to take the offered snack. 

“We have to leave at sunrise. Otacon is sending someone to pick us up.”

(Y/N) took a small bite and nodded in return. It had been months since they had spoken, but being close spoke volumes. David was less jagged, he “shed his skin” around her and melted into a human being. He was quite tormented, as to be expected. He never wished for this life, being born, being forced to follow in Big Boss’ strides. He never wished to be unfeeling most times, but when he did feel a tinge of anything, it was a flame that could not be extinguished. (Y/N) knew a few secrets of the most secretive man in the world and that proved his trust in her, despite not letting any others in besides Hal. She knew of destructive habits, like staying out in local, bars when he was not needed for any missions. To him, the harshest and most harrowing tasks of the world are best done stark-sober, but the aftermath of the experiences are best covered up by a splash of choice alcohol and a pack of cigarettes to warm up your Antarctic-outlook of the world. He would stare down at his glass of whisky, hunched over, ignoring everyone around him in the little Alaskan pub and grill. He would thumb over the choices he had made and why he was considered a ‘hero’ by many. No one knew him. He looked like every other average man who stumbled in from the cold to sulk and whine about shortcomings. One of his greatest struggles was deciding between continuing to look out of (Y/N) and risk seeing her die before his eyes or move on and hold the illusion of her close, frozen in time.

(Y/N) was truly beautiful to him, pure honeyed torture for his lonely soul. David’s loneliness was deeper than others. It was like an incurable illness as opposed to a situation that could be corrected by a walk in the park or vanishing on a roadtrip for days.

When (Y/N) had finished her food, she pulled her tee-shirt as far down as it would go and tried not to blush. David had been a comrade for years, she was sure her modesty had not even entered his mind. They were just two pained souls finding quiet solace in each other every now and then.

“How did they get you?” Dave broke the silence and laid a fleece blanket over (Y/N’s) legs.

“You are just like Big Boss in many ways, but I think you have improved and perfected a lot of things yourself. You are definitely not off the grid by any means…”

“What are you saying?”

“I intercepted coded messages from Foxhound. They had hacked the tracker in your Codec that Otacon uses to update your coordinates and were going to rush you. I switched your Codec with a brand new one that has the locator permanently unable to be intercepted by third parties.”

(Y/N) lifted her head and smiled slyly at David. “I took it and lead them straight to me while I got Otacon to send you on a mission the farthest away.” Her face became serious, a bit grave even.

“I know your life is a lot more important than mine. I know you what you do…I know you’re always there. You try to look out for me, but you’re the one that needs a whole team on your side.”

Solid seemed stunned by her confession.

“You didn’t have to do-”

“I was genetically modified to protect people like you, people that will change the world. A world that won’t need us one day.”

“I know. People usually find their purpose as they go through life, but ours were already chosen for us.”

His gaze was lofty and searched the dark marshlands for answers, while (Y/N) scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, David…”

(Y/N’s) cheeks were like boiling roses and she dove into the silvery-blue of his eyes. Solid looked confused, like he wanted to coil into himself.

“W-what?”

(Y/N) lifted her head and closed the space between them with a sweet kiss. Snake’s eyes refused to close and his lips refused to pucker. He was in such surprise, he could barely breathe. David eventually became calm, as calm as you could get for the situation anyway, and attempted to return the kiss. He was a shaking mess still yet, but he pressed back, mimicking her actions back.

Once she had a taste, she realized she’d never have enough. He tasted like cheap cigarettes. Before David could withdraw his mind from its far places. It was a feeling of helplessness, yielding, yielding, sweet surging warmth that left her limp. David finally let his eyes close and returned the kiss. Her rose petal lips moved softly against his which stirred the fire that she had created in him long ago. It was an odd feeling that he was quick to chase, and with swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him like she had done earlier in the vents and while he carried her through the swamp. His adamant mouth was parting her shaking lips, causing her nerves to scintillate and energy return to her body. David never knew he was capable of feeling this way.

One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Four Mississippi. Five Mississippi. They pulled away softly to stare at each other.

“What was that?”

David asked dumbfoundedly.

“I…I don’t really know, myself.” She smiled shyly and buried her face in her palms. He awkwardly draped his arm around her shoulders with clear unfamiliarity and discomfort, as if she was a block of ice. Showing affection was a completely new concept and he was unprepared on no notice.

“Huh…” He grumbled to himself and stared at the ground beneath him with a faint trace of a smile.

“Kept you waiting, huh?” (Y/N) giggled cheekily. With that, David pinned her to the ground, the tails of his bandanna falling against her face and tickling her nose. She drew him toward her with her eyes. This was the beginning of an ineffable life which strayed from their preset path to follow. Though (Y/N) was truly a force of nature, she looked so fragile like she could break so easily. David’s body seemed to hum, being loved for the very first time. Any words spoken in this moment would be trivial and forgettable. David was most comfortable when he was silent, conveying his thoughts by glances. (Y/N’s) tee-shirt had raised above her naval and displayed her panties.

Solid began to visibly breathe harder as he stared down at her lithe form. Truly, he had only seen girls as beautiful as her on posters. “Your hands are shaking…”

Snake rumbled softly as a unsteady hand caressed her thigh with ridged movement. He was so nervous. It was adorable.

“I guess we can figure this out together…then.” (Y/N) breathed sweetly as her chest rose and fell with quick breaths.

David made his move, hesitant at first, his hand taking up her top. He closed in, placing small, loving kisses to her jawline as his hands roamed her plush chest. His breath was short as he pressed himself as close as he could to her. A gentle nibble at her flesh, and a pinch at her sensitive spots left the girl under him shaking with lust for him. There was, between them, a weightless, seamless desire that transcended all words. Snake looked unfazed, but his bodies anxious movements betrayed his stone-persona. He pulled (Y/N’s) panties to the side with his left thumb and let two gloved fingers slide up from her perineum to her sensitive bud, collecting her warm wetness. “A-ah…” His steely eyes flickered up to meet (Y/N’s) reddened face as she clutched the fleece blanket to her side and tried not to scrunch up her face and roll away. She laid the cool back of her palm to her forehead and as Snake leaned closer and planted a small kiss on her temple, still exploring her soft folds. With his other index finger, he pressed in the CommLink to (Y/N’s) surprise. “Otacon, you might not want to listen to this transmission for a while.”

Just as Hal was about to reply, David turned off his Codec and continued the tortuously-slow rubbing with his gloves adding more friction. He, being a perfect creation, an engineered prodigy child, was not raised to find high interest in sex or bother with the “know-how”. But, David was still very much human and his curiosity and new electric buzzing in his loins was delicious. Carefully, he slipped a single digit inside and pumped it in and out agonizingly slow, watching every little gasp leave her lovely lips. David felt himself grow hard as he leaned forward once more and placed kisses to her velvet neck. He crammed another finger into her tightness and groaned at the feeling of her clamping down on him. “David…” Everytime she uttered his real name, there was a sincere tug at his heart and in this situation, his body prickled with chills. He pushed the cups of (Y/N’s) bra above her breasts and took a nipple in between his fingers, pinching and rolling it gently. The girl whined and grabbed at his arm with pleading eyes. She had wanted this for so long.

Pulling herself up, she noticeably gulped and reached for the zipper of his sneaking suit, which trailed down from his utility belt. Snake watched her intensely as she pulled it all the way down, exposing his briefs and unruly bulge. The girl tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him with a cute smile, as if asking for permission to go further. A growl sounded in his chest as her light fingers slid across the fabric before pulling them down, letting his girthy erection spring free. “It’s…so big…” She admired quietly as the tips of her ears reddened. “Sure you can take it?” David could definitely seem cocky at times and that side of him shone even through the embarrassment.

(Y/N) straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, hovering just above his twitching length. “I’ll try!” She giggled before taking him in her hands, stroking the shaft with a clumsy hand, and bumping the head against her opening. “Mmmm…” David hummed as the tip breached her little hole and tried to keep himself from bucking up into her. “I…I want us to feel good for the first times in our lives…I…” (Y/N) slid halfway down his shaft and stifled her cries as her eyes grew damp. Solid’s gloved hands came to rest on her waist as she continued pushing down. His head lulled to the side and he grit his teeth. “D-Damn…” He hissed when she raised back up before sinking down again.

(Y/N) squeaked with every shift of her hips as she felt his length kiss her womb. Feeling more confident, Snake bucked up into her and tested her reaction. The girl’s brows furrowed and her eyes squeezed shut. “Does that feel good?”

He asked, genuinely curious and not just eager for her to stroke his ego.

“Y-yes…” She managed with a smile. “Keep going….You’re pretty good.”

David’s hips jutted upwards as he cradled (Y/N) in his strong arms. For once, he felt like a normal man. Sweat burnished their bodies as they writhed as one. At this moment, nothing at all mattered. Everything was just meaningless oblivion and this felt like the very precipice of their lives as he clumsily lavished on her body, causing bitter-sweet sensations to flood her brain. With the two of them being obviously untouched, their climaxes were fast approaching. David growled against her swan-neck, his breaths grew shallow, while his thrusts grew uneven. (Y/N) slid her hand between their connected bodies and swirled her fingers around her swollen bud. He was quick to shove away her hand and do it for her as he worked the both of them to release. “God…(Y/N)” he whispered before giving two final thrusts and spilling deep inside her. The combined sensation of her being rubbed and feeling every bit of David’s orgasm careened her over the edge into limitlessness.

Still being extremely weak and tired, (Y/N) passed out in his arms, softly speaking his name over and over.

South Africa

06:00

The next thing she was aware of was being carried to a helicopter in Snake’s arms, wrapped up in the blanket. The sun was peaking above the trees, spilling gold over the marshes. After spending such intimate time there, the cicadas screeches seemed more like song to Snake.

As the helicopter shot over the treetops, (Y/N) slept soundly, leaning on Solid’s shoulder. He had made up his mind. No matter if it would one day break his heart, he was always going to watch over her. Even though he had rescued her the day before, it still felt like she had rescued him.


	3. “Kept You Waiting, Huh?” (Solid Snake/Reader)

The harshest and most harrowing tasks of the world are best done stark-sober, but the aftermath of the experiences are best covered up by a splash of choice alcohol and a pack of cigarettes to warm up your antarctic-outlook of the world. David stared down at his glass of whisky, hunched over, ignoring everyone around him. Here, in a little Alaskan pub and grill, he could thumb over the choices he had made and why he was considered a ‘hero’ by many. No one knew him here; he looked like every other average man who stumbled in from the cold to sulk and whine about shortcomings. (Y/N) placed a plate of comfort food in front of a man slumped over a table for two and tapped him reluctantly, having him snap awake immediately.

(Y/N) was truly beautiful, pure honeyed torture for every lonely soul that drifted through. She kept her exterior oblivious to all the flirting hiccups, however. David’s loneliness was deeper than others. It was like an incurable illness as opposed to a situation that could be corrected by a walk in the park or vanishing on a roadtrip for days. His pale blue eyes were lowered into the sharp liquid he sloshed around in his glass, entranced by thought.

“Do you need anything?”

A voice sang softly like a cherub ripping him out of darkness. (Y/N) held her silver tray to her stomach and offered a kind smile. The sounds of drunken stupor, the clattering of dishes back in the kitchen, water running through the pipes, and the creaking of frosty wind against the windowpanes flooded back into David’s ears. “I’m fine.” He answer curtly in his rough, rolling voice.

(Y/N) was not blind despite her timid nature. She had certainly noticed the darkly handsome man upon his numerous, nearly nightly visits to the bar. They had shared a few words now and then and the feeling of lonely longing from both individuals was tangible and hung heavy like molasses in the air. Her heart tugged towards him, interested to know more about him. He wasn’t like any of the regular patrons, he had often defended her from unwanted advances and unnerving touches. Perhaps, some day, at a less miserable time in their lives, they could discuss simple thoughts over a pot of coffee. She noticed a twenty dollar bill laying on top of his wallet and and a booklet of pictures he was lazily flipping through. Most of the photos were of sled dogs trudging through soft snow in a pine forest. “I didn’t know you had sled dogs.”

She piped up and climbed up onto the bar stool beside him. David slowly turned to face her and instantly felt wind biting harshly as he tread on his snowshoes towards his beloved huskies. The cold air had literally turned the scarf tightly wound around his face white, due to the freezing of the moisture from his breath. “I used to.” He finally answered and looked away. It was killing him to stare into her welcoming eyes for longer than a few seconds. He couldn’t grow weak. He couldn’t let her warm smile and perfume make his guts coil tightly.

David, Solid Snake, a former Green Beret, highly skilled special operations soldier was being rendered coy by a pretty lady.

“A man of such few words.” She murmured, still analyzing his face. He turned back towards her, this time with hard, narrow eyes as if he had taken offense to her observation. “Don’t worry. I don’t have much to say either, but I do enjoy other’s company.”

David visibly relaxed and pulled a cigarette from the pack stowed in his pocket. He pursed it between his lips and patted down his jacket looking for his lighter.

“Need a light?”

The young waitress pulled a lighter out of her pocket and flicked the flame into existence, leaning towards the man. He watched her like she was a rosy, gold-dusted seraph whose beauty reached beyond the veil of reality. As she settled back into her seat, the light of the embers danced like the sun on her lips. David’s eyes and lips were finally illuminated, giving him an otherworldly edge.Just like her, he looked somber, sad, full of aching weariness. The silence that they spent just looking at each other felt natural, peaceful even. It was like, with a single gaze they knew each other’s entire life stories, but also, nothing at all.

He tried to analyze my own cravings, motives, actions. Being so touch-starved was maddeningly, but would she touch him if she knew his life? He felt it was a form of abuse not to divulge his true self and she deserved more than just one night of tangled limbs and breathlessness. “Come on, let’s go.” He spoke very boldly, as if having read her desire like a poem.

He wondered if this rush to act would still sit well with him after the hangover.

David’s cabin was cramped and a bit cluttered, but the warm was comforting, like being in an oversized sweater. The sound of their breathless, ravenous kissing was interrupted only by sighs and growls. (Y/N) could have sworn his lips were brushing hers as his fingers slipped between her supple thighs. She had a feeling that she would consult the memory of his rough hands every time she would touch herself from that night onward. The girl trembled at his warm breath on her neck.

“Kept you waiting, huh?”

He whispered with a sly huskiness in his voice. Her reactions from the simplest brushing of flesh was telling of her long-kept desire. Snake took her breasts in his hands and felt the pearls of her hardened nipples, humming in deep appreciation. He put his hands under her knees and maneuvered her carefully so that her bottom rested on the edge of the couch. He slipped his fingers underneath the elastic of her panties, hands like velvet gloved in sandpaper. The girl placed the cool back of her palm against her heated forehead and shuddered as she watched his ministrations through heavy lashes. He strung them across the points of her hips then to her ankles before he hungrily drew her knees apart, looking up briefly and noticing the watery passion in her eyes. “D-don’t make me wait anymore…”

(Y/N) murmured, the only sound besides the crackling of the fireplace. With that he thrusts in and he’s gone; off into nowhere. Moving quickly to harness the soaring agonizing perfection. (Y/N) dug her nails into his finely toned back, leaving red half-moons in her wake and whined loudly. Their bodies writhing in the golden light provided by the flames, long shadows stretching to the walls. She was falling into an ecstatic burning; losing, lost, being unmade. The tension between them had finally been severed in the most glorious way. His breath was heavy and carried many curses. Despite having just begun, he felt himself slipping. How long had it really been?

“(Y/N)…” He growled before sinking his teeth into her peach-soft neck. It felt like a snake bite, shocking her out of the flowing pleasure.

“I…I can’t…” He hissed and grabbed handfuls of the blanket below them and allowed his hips to cant with frenzy.

(Y/N) bit into her knuckle as two fingers slipped in between her ravaged thighs to caress her to her own end. before he came to a shuddering halt, filling her tightness with seed and without a single worry, knowing he was sterile. (Y/N) arched and cried out underneath him as she felt her body consumed by thick warmth. Despite such a short session, the both of them seemed satisfied, but Snake was still embarrassed and after what seemed like an eternity panting in the darkness, David sighed. “I’m sorry.” Just then, a loud, repetitive ringing sounded from a device laying on his computer desk alongside a gray sash. The Codec.

“I…I’m sorry. You have to leave. Now.” For once, the man seemed flustered.

“W-what?” (Y/N) sat up with furrowed brows as she watched Snake tuck himself away and scurry to the desk in his boxers. “Sorry.” He repeated deeply with a pained look in his eyes as if he needed to tell her something, but he could never breathe a word of his work to a civilian.

Disappointed, the young woman slipped on all her discarded clothes. She had a feeling that this was bigger than the two of them, so she didn’t hold any ill feelings for him. Grabbing her purse and stepping into her heels, she started towards the door before pausing.

“Here,” (Y/N) offered the same lighter from before with a sweet, understanding smile despite the awkward situation. “You might need this.”

“Thank you.” He replied gruffly and gingerly took the lighter like a peace offering.

(Y/N) got the strange feeling that David was leaving and may not come back. Though she hardly knew him, the heavy weight of regret and pining settled on her back.


	4. Wicked Game (Venom Snake/Reader)

_23:00_

**Africa**

The coastal desert at twilight was a vast undulating sea, punctuated only succulents and shrubs every few miles. Though the temperature was dropping noticeably, heat continued to lick at the trio’s faces, limbs heavy with fatigue from the disorientating haze. They were heavy with sleepy stupidity. Thankfully, Pequod would be arriving shortly. Venom dabbed his forehead with his shemagh as he watched (Y/N) peer through her binoculars as she crouched in a patch of apricot mallows. DDog stood beside her happily. He had seen her a thousand times before, but something about her captivated him that evening. As if sensing it, Quiet’s pale eyes watched her intensely, with a look of discontent and a hint of jealousy. It had been nearly five months since (Y/N) was recruited by Diamond Dogs and the sniper was still unsure of her intentions.

(Y/N) was a new form of sleeper agent, her mind was forcefully broken when she was very young and a shard of her fractured mind was experimentally programmed to be remorseless assassin. It was another classified collaboration with the CIA and scientists. To activate the dormant alter that lay inside her, she is played a series of tones and numbers that slowly sucked her into her back into her soldier persona, so she would carry out missions with Boss and Quiet. The same process was repeated when it was decided she was ready to fade back into her main state of mind and retire for the night. She never had the faintest recollection of anything she carried out. (Y/N) simply thought she was an intelligence analyst for Diamond Dogs, nothing more. When she was returned to “herself”, she was coy, wary, and even afraid of DDog, who was one of her closest companions. The relationship she had with Boss when she wasn’t under the influence of her “alter”, was professional, but she was rather fond of him. She even considered pulling his file to get to know him better.

(Y/N) seemed to be able to read Quiet’s silence and was very observant and interested in everything she did, but the dark-haired assassin was not enthused. Noticing the connection she had with Boss, (Y/N) had elected to stand aside. Admittedly, it was a purely beautiful thing to watch. There was peculiar sweetness between Venom and Quiet. Perhaps it was the fact that she was once the enemy and Boss made continuous, recklessness, deliberate risks just to protect her. There is an irony in the fact that a predator is defended by its prey. They are most similar in the way they both carry the pieces of the lost within him, feels the crushing weight of the lives he’s taken, and in the way he punishes himself mentally. He maintained his own silence and the world mistakes it for contempt and anger, when it is a perpetual cycle between agony and numbness. He lets the world believe what they’d like. There are some secrets that need to be hidden, like Emmerich and Quiet, shadowing him in the microcosm that is Mother Base.

He’s earned her trust, and she has earned his. There were no questions about motives, everything was readable in their eyes. (Y/N) envied such a closeness with the “Legendary Soldier, but she assumed most would, but, perhaps not in the way she longed for. How could she contend with the girl that was the embodiment of the static in the sky before lightening?

To Boss, Quiet was like a mystery that could never be unraveled and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to. (Y/N), however, was an open book and a breath of fresh air; something purifying. He reminded him of distant, foggy memories of days when he wasn’t hailed as a war hero or scorned as a war criminal. (Y/N) was like apple blossoms floating in the wind, sunshine after rain, a puff of sweet perfume; a real oddity to find on the battlefield. She made him nostalgic for a time he never experienced and put him at ease just with her presence. He accepted that he could never be with Quiet in any shape or form, but (Y/N) made him dream of a peaceful life. One that was out of reach. Perhaps that is why he seemed to cling to her more when Quiet left.

Six months later, (Y/N) was still accompanying Venom on countless missions, galloping on horseback through the whispering African dunes. He liked her company and how she still dared to smile.

_13:00_

**Africa**

The radio static crinkled, like grains of sand between teeth. “You’re out of the hot zone. Mission complete. I’ll send a - “

"Not yet.” Boss quipped faster than he intended. (Y/N) calmed her horse to a stop and eyed him. Snake thought he heard Kaz sigh at the other end. He knew too well what Boss was up to. The dunes were identical, ever shifting, but he knew this was the last place he saw Quiet. “Call when you’re done.” The static crunched and went dead. There was ringing silence except for the whipping of the wind.

Snake urged his horse and crossed the ravine, wading through the slow, near-dry river. (Y/N) pressed her horse onward and felt its hooves slipping on slick stones as it moved through the water.

“Boss…I’m sorry. I know she meant a lot to you. I’m going to miss her too.”

In the distance, the sand began to dance. The wind played with the landscape and scurried grains before whipping it into an ethereal whirl. The wind almost sounded like the song Quiet used to hum. “Although…” (Y/N) started after a long hush with no reply from Boss. “I shouldn’t be dishing out condolences. She’s still out there somewhere.” Overhead, the sky was becoming threatening with dullness.

“She’s not coming back.” He was in pain over losing such a kindred spirit, but also cursed himself for driving a wedge between (Y/N) and himself. He sighed.

“We need to get to cover now.” Snake motioned towards cave carved out of weathered sandstone, large enough to duck their horses inside. (Y/N) pushed her goggles over her eyes and pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose. Chaos was brewing and close to turning into a furious sandstorm, jeopardizing all life. As they neared the cave, it seemed as if the entire surface of the desert was rising in obedience to the force of the wind. A spray of large pebbles struck against the horses’ shins and the soldiers’ thighs and arms. At this point, the sky was completely shut out. Venom and (Y/N) crept into the hollowed sandstone until the stiff air gave way to fresh, wet-smelling coolness and darkness comforted their stinging eyes.

The pair dismounted their steeds and sat across from each other, listening to the faint dripping of water in the pools further back in the cave. “You’re so conflicted.” (Y/N) said, barely above a whisper. “I don’t want you to die feeling this way and I certainly don’t want you continuing to live this way.”Venom looked up from the ground, not confused, but aching with understanding.

“It’s okay to feel broken over her leaving. I know she held you together for a while. You can take some time to grieve. It’s healthy.”

Venom looked distant and forlorn.

“She didn’t seem human at all, but she got me back in touch with my humanity. I feel like a demon”

Snake was desperate to feel love, it was as simple as that. He recognized it and knew that it may be impossible. (Y/N) wouldn’t even remember this conversation when they got back to Mother Base.

“Everyone and anything can help a little with that if you open yourself up a bit more.” She assured. “For instance….”

(Y/N) fished in one of her pouches and pulled out a Walkman. “Music!”

The girl was so desperate to save the man who seemed unsalvageable. She pressed the play button, set the cassette tape player aside, pulled out a crumbled circlet of desert flowers.

“Made you something!” She placed the crown of purple and orange flowers on his head and exploded into giggles. Boss couldn’t hold a straight face no matter how hard he tried.

“ _See!_ Human…”

(Y/N) swayed back and forth to the rhythm, encouraging him with the twinkle in her eyes. It broke him that she would not remember any of this after they returned to Mother Base. She never did. She never knew she was sunlight.

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do

Somehow, amazingly, in the mayhem, there was crystalline clarity, a sense that the desert was being cleansed. Boss felt like he could move on once the storm passed. It was like an allusion to his own mind: torrential and then silent, and healed. He focused on the lyrics.

I’d never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you  
And I’d never dreamed that I’d lose somebody like you

Thunder crackled in the distance, heralding a possible shower. Humming along, (Y/N) cupped her hands in a pool of blue-green water, splashing some on her sunburned face, and closed her eyes as she leaned against the cool-stone wall. (Y/N) looked like an angel. Her hair was wet, droplets cascaded down her smiling face, her chest rose and fell with non-panicked breathing. Seeing her at peace relaxed Boss.

_No, I don’t want to fall in love_

This girl was one of the greatest Diamond Dogs and didn’t even know it when she returned to base. She was so admired, but it was all kept a secret in the name of developing the finest sleeper agent. She wouldn’t believe that the “Legendary Hero” admired her, felt for her, yearned for her. Maybe it was for the best that she forgets, so it wouldn’t be so brutal on her heart if he were to die.

He finally understood. He pushed (Y/N) away because she made him feel most human, and it scared him. It scared him to feel after so long.

Snake’s prosthetic arm reached over to cup her cheek, followed by his other hand

_No, I don’t want to fall in love_

“I wish you knew how beautiful you are.”

_With you_

The rushing winds and music seemed to cease as (Y/N) tried to deduce if she misunderstood him. She must have heard him correctly buy the way he was staring at her with those misty blue eyes of his. She had seen Snake a thousand times, but embers began leaping in her belly and his ruggedly-gorgeous face looming closer was fanning the flame.

“Can I show you?”

He rasped as he leaned into the crook of her neck. (Y/N)’s need for air was insatiable as her ribs seemed to collapse inside her. Was this a mirage? Suddenly, their lips touched. It was just a whisper of a kiss but something inside her collapsed. It was if her mind was speaking in a thousand different languages that she didn’t comprehend. There was a whimper building in her throat, begging to break free. “Snake…Are you sure about this? I…I don’t want you to feel like you’ve made a mistake.”

“I hate that you’d say that about yourself.” He whispered huskily in between kisses to her soft neck, his beard scratching her delicate skin. “Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from touching you. You don’t know how crazy you make me…” She didn’t deserve a predetermined existence filled with nothing but war and she didn’t deserve to be alone.

“Kaz told me to stay away from you.” His hands came to life and roamed her angelic form . She made a fully-equipped sneaking suit look jaw-dropping.

“Why?” (Y/N) questioned softly. Venom took the zipper that lingered just above her breasts in between his fingers and pulled down painfully slow.

“He noticed my distraction…He was looking out for me…Didn’t want me to hurt any more than I already am.”

Their lips crashed like the tempestuous weather outside the cavern. You can’t touch someone like that and not mean it. You can’t look at someone like that and say it’s not love. His kiss turned the dust into a glamorous gold haze that made her body shimmer inside. Her heart cried out for completeness that could only be fulfilled by him. Delicate and reassuring arms wrapped around his neck as he sucked her tongue softly, ecstatic dizziness sweeping them up into the sky. She pulled him closer with eager grasping as her spine sung with a thrill she could not name. With savage passion, Boss pushed her undershirt up and exposed her plump breasts, glistening with sweat.

“Look at me.” Snake demanded quietly with the coldness of his metal fingers curled up under her chin, turning her beautiful face towards him. His hair was nearly falling out of his ponytail, face was slick with sweat, eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth seemed more enticing than ever. (Y/N) craved drinking nectar from his mouth. Swift rivulets of fire had found their way into their hearts. Life and death did not exist.

Soft hands traced his scars before being blessed by comforting kisses. Fingertips grazed over the edge of his eye patch before pushing into his hair, gliding over the bumps of shrapnel in his head. There was no wolfish gleam, no fiendish glare, just a man.

“Does it hurt?”

Snake’s hungrily groping hands stopped as he paused thoughtfully.

“Not anymore.”

The skin-tight fabric of her suit skimmed down her chilled skin as Snake pulled it down in a bunch over top of her boots. His massive hands pushed the cups of her bra over her breasts and sighed wistfully at the sight of her perky nipples. A shaky breath hitched in (Y/N’s) throat as she covered her mouth and watched him with velvet-rose cheeks.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

A icy hand and a warm one rested on her hips before hooking in the elastic of her panties and rolling them down her thighs to her knees. “Why would you be ashamed of what nature was not ashamed to create? It’s beautiful. All of you is.”

A smile tugged at (Y/N’s) kiss-sore lips as she let her body melt into his, relaxing and giving up all her power.

“You’re beautiful too, Boss. I’ve always thought so.”

In that moment, he wandered if her “real self”, the one that emerged when she reconditioned by Ocelot, thought the same way.

“Thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like.” He chuckled as a pleasantly warm hand slipped in between her legs and he leaned into (Y/N’s) chest. The pair of soldiers stared at one another as he pushed his finger in a little deeper, nudging her petals open. The metallic hand held onto her thigh and caused a flurry of tingling goosebumps to pucker her skin. “Kaz is gonna kill you.” She panted every time his thick finger curled upwards in her beautiful flower.

“At least I’ll die a happy man.” A fierce yearning that aroused her to dizzy pitch, filled her with a tight, welling intensity as he pleasured her, her tiny cries being carried off on the harsh desert wind and echoing into the deepest part of the cave. The tired horses stirred, their haunches twitched and their tails swished at every sound, as they licked at the salt crystals growing out of the pool. (Y/N’s) back arched off the ground and she squirmed around as Boss began fiddling with his harness and belts fastened to his body. He exhaled loudly from his nose as he shimmied his thigh-hugging fatigues down past his deeply carved V-line. Crawling back over her body, he pulled his length from his pants and slapped it against her stomach, smearing its wetness across her skin. She shivered as she felt the underside of his shaft brush over her slit.

“Boss…”

He prodded her with the tip and groaned into her sun-warmed hair. Outside, the sandstorm was calming, but the view was still greatly obscured. It was if they were behind a curtain. Easing in, Venom shuddered and became tight-lipped. (Y/N) cried out as he sank in to the hilt.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he crooned. He moved his hand to her face and began stroking her. ‘That’s the worst of it, I promise.” He scanned her face eagerly for any signs of tears, but none fell. It wasn’t as painful as she thought it might be and he was kind enough to let her adjust to his largeness. It wasn’t completely comfortable even after she relaxed, but the sensation of having him inside her, and the emotions she saw on his face, in his steely eyes, distracted her from the twinges deep inside. It was nearly too much. She knew she wanted more and craved for the image of him come apart above her. Stoic and stone-hearted Boss was rocking into her with beautiful rhythm. It was unbelievable that she could get this close to someone so secretive. (Y/N) blinked rapidly at the feel of Boss inside her. Her hands slid down the tensing muscles in his rippled back, smoothing over his scars.

Never seen love, concern, passion, and adoration swam in his eyes as he looked at her as if she was the only woman on earth, as if there was nothing else in their private universe but the two of them. She quickly cast aside the embarrassment at hearing her unbridled noises fly unbidden from her throat.

Her vision blurred as she focused on his gritted teeth and furrowed brows as he finally experienced peace on earth in the form of her quiescent body.

“My diamond…” he sighed into her neck, the sudden intense movement of his body heralded the springing of his seed in her which caused the entire world to wash over.

When the ringing in their ears ceased, (Y/N) only had one thought left in her mind. Orgasm racked her body and she dimly wondered ‘why’. Why her?

But, the thought would be completely erased when she met with Ocelot at Mother Base and had her “front alter” called upon. At least they had this moment to hold each other. No matter if she didn’t remember, Boss would.

_08:00_

**Africa**

The morning after, (Y/N) rose from her cot feeling sore all over, noticing district, purple bruises on her hips. To his own disdain, Ocelot promised her she had just fallen and got banged up.

When she looked over at her bedside table, she saw a manila folder labeled ‘Venom’. This was the very file she was so curious about. Underneath was a file she faintly remembered she needed to take to Kaz. She left the other one beneath her pillow and walked out into the bright sea air. The chopper was on the helipad and Ocelot looked as if he was helping Snake prepare for a mission, loading the craft with supplies.

Pequod was playing a song that struck a chord in the deepest part of her mind.

 _What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way._  
_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

“Hmm…I like that song!” (Y/N) beamed and handed Miller a file, glancing at Boss who was chatting with Ocelot. She turned on her heel and walked away across the steel platform. DD hopped off the helicopter and scampered over to (Y/N), tail wagging happily as he barked for her attention. (Y/N) turned around and whimpered, slowly backing away from the wolf. Her “true form” had a fear of big dogs. Venom stared at her for a while as she slunk away, Ocelot watching his expression intensely. He walked up to her and crouched beside DD, offering the girl his hand, so that she could get on his level and get closer to the dog. Their eyes met for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. He felt the memories stirring in the darkest waves of her subconscious.

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._   
_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you_

“Pet him. I think he likes you.”

 A sharp pain echoed in his chest, but he continued to smile at her softly as she reluctantly reached for the dog. Her fingertips grazed his soft fur and her eyes focused on his large incisors. Gulping and working up the courage, she laid her hand on his side and began stroking him.

“Oh, my gosh! I did it!” She beamed.

“I never should have judged a book by its cover,” she giggled as she scratched behind his ear.

“You’re not scary at all.”

_And I wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_   
_No, I wanna fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)_

_With you._

Boss smiled and rose to his feet before turning and walking back towards the chopper. She _almost_ remembered this time, he could _feel_ it.


	5. Personal Jesus (Revolver Ocelot/Reader)

Revolver Ocelot sat on the divan in his study, smoking luxury tobacco, as was his Sunday night tradition. The air was heavy with the smell of incense. Unlike many of the higher ranking individual on Mother Base, he took time to keep everything tidy, so he could retreat to the safety to the command platform and melt into the honey-colored cleanliness that was his suite. Having been raised in a bustling European city, he was used to the dim roar of cars in the distance like a continual note on an organ, day and night. Being so high above sea level on the uppermost platform, he seldom even heard the waves lashing, only on stormy nights was he so fortunate to hear torrential nature, which oddly lulled him to sleep. He needed noise to sleep, to think clearly, to exist without the constant, piercing ring of specter gunfire in his ears. Being the most collected and refined of the group, no one considered him hurting so deeply.

After grinding the cigarette into the ashtray, he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. He imagined tremulous, blossomed branches swaying in the breeze, perhaps somewhere in France. He imagined a beautiful woman by his side whose face was concealed by light, but brought him such joy anyway. Escaping into reverie was all he had. The idea of a normal life seemed preposterous, but dreaming of turning over a new leaf, being a new man, in a new city brought him more comfort than bourbon ever did. The shadow of a gull flitted across floor and over Ocelot’s form on the couch. He felt like his wings were clipped, but there was no use in complaining. This was the life chosen for him. The stillness and quiet whirring of the fan overhead was oppressive.

His mind wandered to his underling as it always did. Stories like these were cliché and a bore, but her young, supple body begged to be thought of. She looked so soft, like she was made from rose petals, but she was strong and proud, much like Ocelots were. (Y/N) was a true huntress with the nobility, speed, and slinkiness of a cat. Her enthusiasm and willingness to serve the Diamond Dogs without reservation reminded him of the unit he once let long ago.

The sky was being ravaged by rays of rosy-gold, heralding sunset and another agonizingly long night that would be filled with pondering, no doubt. Ocelot wondered if he was abusing his position of power by thoughts of philandering with one of Boss’ soldiers and his own student. The flirting was obvious especially in the way he would grasp her arm and hip, positioning the girl the way he wanted for the “optimal” firing stance. In his younger days as a chiseled, blonde Major, the rare girl he would come across would fawn over his good looks. But, being so gruff and unable to open up to anyone, he took on the role of someone acutely sexually frustrated and undeniably anger over the unfairness of his life. He was quite the whiny brat back then.

Having grown a great deal since then, he was more respectful, kind, and gentle, but famished for love and attention. The silver-blonde man got more comfortable and let his body relax. Thoughts of (Y/N)’s angelic face, body, and voice flooded his mind and felt the telltale burning ripples of desire flow to his loins and down his legs. Her hair framed her cherubic face perfectly and her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. The man shuddered and reminisced the times he had seen her mount a horse and ride off with her hips canting with every movement the animal made. Those hips rocking back and forth hypnotized him and led him into thoughts of her on top of him mirroring the same motion. She would buck sweetly and slowly with a shy, unsure look and tell him just how bad she needed him. In that moment, no amount of torture suffered or feelings of unworthiness could emerge only unfiltered human desire. He imagined making love to her on the helicopter with a gloved hand keeping her quiet so Pequod wouldn’t notice. He even imagined taking her in his interrogation room.

The music sounded from his radio – sultry tune with western flare.

_I will deliver_

_You know I’m a forgiver_

_Reach out and touch faith_

Undenounced to him at first, his hand was working his length to the very thought of (Y/N). He’s imagines sitting back on his haunches with her knees are spread wide over his thighs, and him using both of his hands to pull her onto his length over and over. He has the perfect view of her pretty flower being stretched open for him. (Y/N’s) hands are bound above her head with his red scarf. He loves watching her squirm and controlling the pace, and by extent - her pleasure. Ocelot groans and laves his tongue over the place he had been sinking his teeth in.

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Your own personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

“(Y/N)…” He mumbled aloud as he fell deeper into the sinful reverie. He had completely forgotten the arrangement he had made with (Y/N) to practice her aim on the training platform. Adam’s ears were nearly ringing from all the much-needed stimulation that he didn’t hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching his door. He whispered her name once more and the door swung open.

“Sir, I heard you ca-“

Ocelot stared up at (Y/N) in cold shock and huffed out nonsense. There he was, sprawled out on his couch with his trousers pushed down, ammo belts scattered on the floor, shirt unbuttoned nearly all the way, and sweat glistening on his forehead and chest. His body twitched painfully.

“A-Adam…”

His name on her voice broke him gorgeously. It had the clarity of a bell, delicate and gentle. How he wanted to find out what her moans sounded like. Strands of silver hair dropped over his face and a shaky but seductive smile came to his lips. (Y/N) was blushing brighter than a cherry and her legs clamped together tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go! I didn’t mean to…”

The girl stumbled back awkwardly towards the door, mulling over what had just occurred.

“W-were…were you…did you say…my name?”

Ocelots were proud creatures and he was no exception.

“I need you, (Y/N).”

The girl reached behind her and pulled the door closed, sealing them away in the room together. She approached the man where he sat with slow, deer-like movements and stood in front of him biting her thumb. Adamska reached up and pulled the girl onto his lap, his lips instantly ghosting over her neck before they were replaced by his teeth. “You know, Ocelots never let their prey get away, kitten.”

_Reach out and touch faith_


	6. Into The Groove (Kaz Miller/Reader)

    Miller felt a soothing comradery with (Y/N) who often relieved him of his headaches and woes with her forgiving voice and words. After facing the brunt of torment and betrayal to the greatest degree and left with phantom pains and cloudy eyes being eaten away at by the sunlight. He let himself grow as bitter as the black coffee that he forced himself to drink to stay awake and focused. Seeing the world in a milky, clouded filter made it hard for him to concentrate or find motivation, but his covetousness for retaliation and retribution propelled him through the hazy, look-alike days. (Y/N) would comfort him with the simplicity of sitting beside him quietly and looking through magazines while glam rock played on the radio. She wasn’t an air-headed girl flipping through the glossed pages for the latest trend, fatigues, boots, and tank tops were the only things that hung in her wardrobe on base. It was simply a portal to the world she had left behind, that rested far beyond the warm, cerulean waves of the ocean.

      Inside (Y/N), she carried a seed of contempt that she seldom let anyone see or nourish, in fear it would grow and grow and revenge would be her only grace in the world. The young woman had been taken prisoner and tortured for information on the Mother Base and the Diamond Dog’s true intent on a couple of occasions, leaving her senses impacted and her blood boiling. But, not wanting to become an unsavory person, she only fed the positive side of her personality. On their first meeting, Kaz had already been dreadfully tortured to the extent of having a leg and arm amputated. Though his eyes were always tremendously affected by sunlight, brutal methods of martyrdom and having his sunglasses taken away for a long period of time caused irreversible damage. Now, it was like seeing out of a thick layer of fog.

      Having faced her own pain and persecution, (Y/N) could relate and appreciate all Kaz had been through. She thought he really needed someone, anyone to just be there for him. She supposed that others thought he was mentally strong enough to handle the ruble of the past and dealing with day to day life since he had pulled through countless times. Or, perhaps they were afraid to get close to him to any degree due to his general disdain. Many considered him a watered-down version of his previous self who was courageous, respectable, and benevolent, but to others, including (Y/N), he was more saturated with those qualities than ever before. It was inspiriting.

      (Y/N) backed out of the swinging kitchen doors, holding two mugs of chai tea and headed towards the table Miller was sitting at. The base’s cafeteria was empty, save a few people reading the paper in the corner. Kaz had barely touched his BLT, instead of eating, he sat idly with his aviators and beret off to the side. His milky-blue eyes were focused somewhere far off as he thought, relived, and fantasized. Setting the first mug down, (Y/N) pushed it over to Kaz and took a seat next to him, bobbing the teabag up and down in the hot water.

“What is it?” She inquired and scooted closer to the blonde man.

“Just what it always is.” He sighed and picked up the sandwich with hopes if he was eating, (Y/N) wouldn’t ask any more questions. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy her presence, because it was one of the only things keeping him stable. It was because he assumed rehashing the past would just darken both of their moods, further and lead to another unproductive day.

“No use in sulking.” He continued after swallowing.

“Since we’re both off duty today, I was thinking Pequod could drop us off on the island and we could spend time at the beach.” (Y/N) regretted how idealistic and dreamy it sounded and was worried he would find it out of line and romantic.

“You could use a vacation more than any of us! And you’d have to have someone accompany you, so I…”

The young woman trailed off and took a sip of her tea. Miller’s expression had not changed and made her fear he had already discounted the notion. His ghostly eyes met hers for a moment.

“And you’re sure it’s unoccupied?”

(Y/N) nodded quickly and set down her mug.

“The team has scouted it multiple times and there is no human activity.”

Miller went quiet before answering.

“Yes. Tell Pequod we’ll be ready in an hour.”

(Y/N) felt her feeble heart squeeze in her chest and excitement build heavily upon her.

“Great! I’ll go get my things!”

She sounded way more enthused than she intended.

    The girl was still in a haze of shock as she slipped a tank top and shorts on over her bikini. A smile hadn’t left her lips since Kaz accepted the invitation. The helicopter lift to the nearby island was a bit awkward due to Kaz’s silence and almost-miserable look out the window and (Y/N) assumed the worst – that he couldn’t stand her. It was the first time Kaz had seen this much of (Y/N’s) alluring body. Her legs were soft and shapely, followed by angelic hips. It had not yet occurred to her that she would be undressing to her bikini when they reached the island. Though Miller was losing vision, he would still be able to her unclothed form, glittering with jewels of water in the sizzling heat.  In contrast to (Y/N’s) comfortable clothes, Miller remained in a baggy shirt and pants. Not the expected beach attired. Maybe he was nervous to bare himself and relax without thought, having lost limbs and gained many more scars.

“Once we get there, you may never want to leave.”

(Y/N) broke the silence with the charming ring of her voice as she stared in front of her at an absent-minded Miller.

“This is the first time I’ve left base since…”

He mumbled without taking his eyes off the tossing waves below. (Y/N) was taken aback by the softness of his confession of fear. Though not fully spoken, she could wholeheartedly sense his apprehension for leaving Mother Base after having been captured. Without the pressure and raging testosterone that permeated the base, the man acted quite shy and reserved. Maybe it wasn’t that he detested (Y/N) that he remained stoic the entire flight after all.

Shaking (Y/N) from her ponderings, they landed in a grassy area a few hundred feet from the beach.

“Be safe you two and have a good time.”

     Pequod called over the tremendous whirring of the rotor as (Y/N) slid open the door. The stirred-up wind tossed her hair around as she plopped onto the ground below with Kaz’s crutch in her hand. The man followed suit, grunting as he exerted incredible effort descending with only one arm to assist him. (Y/N) quickly handed him his crutches and made sure the path laid out before them was stable enough for him to traverse. She tried to be inconspicuous as to not embarrass him. The pair reached a peak that slid smoothly into the sand, finally seeing the water grasp the beach. Kaz and (Y/N) stood there in idle silence as peace flooded over them and quelled the nasty fears lingering in the back of their minds. The salt air was like a comforting perfume and the wheeling and crying of seagulls overhead was like the sweetest song. For a moment, nothing else mattered but the perfection of the sight and the tranquility of being alone.

     (Y/N) shuffled through the shell-spattered shore with Miller behind her who was peering through his sunglasses with awe. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a large beach towel and quickly spread it across the warm sand. “Here, sit down.” She offered as she smoothed out the towel. Kaz sighed and shook his head.

“I’m fine, (Y/N). You worry about me way too much.”

The girl smiled cutely up at the man.

“Somebody has to.”

She saw his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed hard.

“C’mon…”

He huffed and limped past her towards the rolling waves. (Y/N) trotted behind him, watching as he absorbed every detail, sighing as the water rushed up around his ankles. The girl carefully tread over the hard shells underfoot as she walked further out into the cool water.

“Never thought I’d be at a beach again. Sure, we live on a rig in the middle of the Indian Ocean, but it’s not the same at all.”

He expressed as he held down his jacket over his missing arm as the wind picked up. (Y/N) eyed him and felt a pang in her heart.

“Don’t be so modest.” She smiled, trying not to be negative or make him even more uncomfortable about the situation.

“I could tell you the same thing. Don’t keep covered up because of me. Enjoy yourself.”

The blond man rumbled as he adjusted his sunglasses.

“Kaz, I know this is hard for you and you don’t want to talk about it, but you’re safe around me. Don’t worry, okay? You’re going to burn up like that.”

She said as she motioned towards the jacket draped around him.

“Quite the contrary, actually. At least I won’t get sunburnt this way.”

The girl giggled and sloshed her way towards him.   
  


“I’m going to sit down.”

  She grinned and walked past him towards the towel, the radio, and their bags. Kaz turned to look at her as she was hallway to the setup, pulling her shirt up over her head and revealing the smoothness of her back caressed by the straps of her bikini top. He turned away for a moment and felt his entire body tingle before turning back and making his way up to where (Y/N) now sat, rid of her shorts and drinking cherry Coke. The man hunched down awkwardly as he tried to sit beside her and (Y/N) offered her hands and helped him down. If it had been any other person beside her, he would have batted their hand away with gritted teeth.

“Don’t feel so bad about asking for help, Kaz.”

She murmured and leaned towards him without taking her eyes off the waves.

“You push yourself so hard and beat yourself up when you can’t do something. I hate seeing you in pain.”

The man simply hummed in response as he thumbed through the many responses he could choose.

“What if I only want your help.”

(Y/N) nudged him in the side playfully.

“Then just ask! No one is going to think less of you. If anything, they’ll be more impressed that you respect your own limits.”

Realizing the girl was right he nodded and let out a sigh.

“Maybe so.”

The can of soda dripped condensation onto (Y/N’s) chest without her noticing, giving Kaz chills as he secretly watched it slide in between her lovely breasts. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“I know you don’t want to be worshipped like the Boss. You just want to be respected. For that, don’t be afraid to show your human side. People really miss your light-hearted side.”

Miller chuckled and ran a hand through his blond hair.

“You know, I feel more connected to that ‘me’ when I’m with you.”

The girl stared at him wordlessly for what seemed like forever before Miller cleared his throat loudly.

“Sorry…That’s stupid…” He turned his head away and sighed defeatedly.

“No, not at all!” (Y/N) piped up. “I’m just…really glad.”

The lullaby of the crystalline ocean and the flow of music filled the warm, comfortable quiet.

“Ocelot tells me you used to be a bit of a womanizer.”

Miller scoffed and shook his head.

“I might have thought I was, but there’s no time for that.”

As he looked at her, he really studied her face, being closer than ever before. There is something quite remarkable about her. It was if the world loved her so much, the light played with her face and the wind with her hair. At was if she was kissed by something wild like lightning, but also as comforting as a rosy sunrise in fall.

“Why not?”

The girl whispered.

“God and I don’t get along. He always takes what’s mine.”

The charming little lady set her drink aside and seemed to loom closer as if anticipating a total eruption of his obvious want and desire.

“Isn’t it ‘worth to have loved and lost, then never loved at all’?”

(Y/N) face was burning from the sun and internally from the shy blush creeping across her face. Thump. Thump. Thump. Her heart was throbbing so hard, it may burst.

“If she’s worthwhile.”

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Is she?”

(Y/N)’s breathing stopped and she could no longer hear her heart in her ears as she awaited the answer.

“Absolutely.”

     And they kissed, burning lips touching for the very first time. The world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breath mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. The jacket slipped off his shoulder, but he was too dazed to know it. The idea of kissing seemed foreign, being as though Kaz had devoted so many years to loveless work. In between intervals of tasting each other, Kaz cursed and (Y/N) took the opportunity to crawl over the astonished man and straddle his waist. It was if he was nectar and she was a bee. She was sweet peach juice and he was a fly.

“K-Kaz…” She huffed sharply and tried to resist the urge of rocking her hips against his. Alas, she barred herself from doing so until she was sure he was comfortable baring his body and soul to her. She wondered which he was more fearful of revealing.

 “Why’d you stop?” He hissed breathlessly with a sly smirk on his gorgeous, sweat-sheened face.                

“I…Are you sure you are ready…I know how uncomfortable you are.”

A calloused hand came up to cup her chin betwixt fingers.

“I’m more worried about you…I mean…look at me.”

Kaz’s tone dropped and his mouth fell into the usual miserable pout.

The girl shook her head and giggled at him as her dainty fingers traced down his neck to his shoulder.

“I am…you’re beautiful.”

A smile slowly returned to his face and he rocked up against her, their bodies melting into one.

“I guess I don’t have to tell you that.”

Miller chuckled darkly and continued his tortuously slow grinding to the beat of the song playing in the background. Music really brought him to life.

(Y/N) let out of beautiful sigh and burying her chin in his sun-warmed neck while her hands gripped his shoulders for purchase. The feel of his light stubble grazing her neck sent electric pulses to her loins. It was the smallest of touches that felt most intimate.

_Get into the groove_

_Boy you’ve got to prove_

_Your love to me, yeah_

Kaz slipped a hand between their pleasure-flushed bodies and released his length from the confines of his pants. It burned and throbbed for her.

_Get up on your feet, yeah_

_Step to the beat_

_Boy what will it be_

(Y/N) pulled her bikini bottoms to the side and sank down on to him as he held himself in place for her.

She whined out sweetly and he grit his teeth.

“Wow…”

    They started out making clumsy, shameless, agonizing love, soft and slow, but Kaz began adding hard thrusts upwards causing (Y/N) to cry out. The frenzy of long overdue, mutual possession was assimilating every particle of each other’s souls and flesh as the moved in a paroxysm of desire.

“K-Kaz…”

His length felt molten due to the harsh rays of sun beating down on them as the clouds were whisked away.

“It’s so…hot.”

     The blond was quite vocal as every movement brought him sweet relief and masked his pain. He was so vulnerable when stripped away of his cold, elusive, insidious charm and wit. Behind his sunglasses, blue eyes stared up at the seraph that had fallen into his arms.

_Music can be such a revelation_

_Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation_

Kaz growled and shoved himself into her as fast as he could manage, causing (Y/N)’s lithe body to bounce.

_We might be lovers if the rhythm’s right_

_I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

“That’s it…”

     He groaned deeply as he felt himself grow lightheaded from the intense heat of the act and the beach they lay on. She was killing him so sweetly.  Did she know how she affected him?  The darker hair of his body now shielded their connection from sight. (Y/N) collapsed forward again so that her breasts were pressed perfectly against his chest. Her beaded nipples poked through her bikini top. A large hand rested on her hip.

“I’m close…” Miller admitted. (Y/N) nodded in rapid succession.

“Me t-too!”

It was if every nerve in her body snapped and sparked as  _petit mort_ washed over her with more ferocity as the waves rushing in high tide.

“Kaz!”

Hearing the utterly broken yet beautiful exclamation of his name, the man tensed up greatly and buried himself in the girl one last time before coming to sputtering completion.

After minutes of panting and whimpering between the two, stuck to each other with sweat, Kaz cursed and let out a winded chuckle.

“You’re right. I don’t want to leave.”


End file.
